


John Cena/Guy Fieri Smut: Loving You

by sullendean



Category: Guy fieri - Fandom, John Cena - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy Fieri and John Cena have intense sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Cena/Guy Fieri Smut: Loving You

"Hey, John! My ratings have been down... what the hell." Guy's voice echoed through their newly built house. John had always been handy, so he had built them a house. It took about a year though. John walked into the living room and plopped down next to Guy, who was sitting on the couch, biting his lip out of frustration.

"So what if your ratings are down. The show is still great. You have always been sexy when you bite your lip like that too." John purred into Guy's neck, nudging him a little and grabbing his thigh. Guy leaned into him lovingly and put his hand on top of John's hand. John brushed his face up to Guy's lips and kissed him sweetly. He felt Guy smile against his lips.

"Do you wanna?" Guy mumbled only an inch from John's face. John nodded enthusiastically and tightened his fist on Guy's thigh and pulled his shirt off with the other hand. Guy's chubby stomach flopped out of his shirt as it was tugged off by the huge, muscular man sitting beside him. John yanked his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He pushed Guy over and got on top of him, starting to unbuckle his partner's pants. His abs rippled as he sat up a bit more. Guy's pants and boxers were off and on the floor. His cock was massively erected and was touching John's hip.

John fiercely grabbed Guy's dick and bent down so that it was level with his mouth. He smirked as he grabbed Guy's scrotum and inserted his cock into his mouth. You could see the cock poking at his cheeks. Guy moaned suddenly when John squeezed his sack a bit harder. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as John proceeded to move his cock around in his mouth. He felt John tongue brush over the tip and Guy shivered with pleasure. John came up and put his face to Guy's face, still clutching his sack.

"I'm John fucking Cena." John breathed into Guy's neck and started sucking, slowly letting go of Guy's balls and bringing his hands up to Guy's shoulders. John left a hickey and then kissed the top of Guy's head, his spiky blonde hair poking his cheeks.

John started pulling his own pants and boxers down, lust in his eyes as he looked at Guy's anus. He quickly moved on top of Guy, flipping him onto his stomach and grabbing his own cock. John's muscular body thrust his dick into Guy's ass. Guy squealed and giggled. John smiled and thrust in again. He started moving vigorously in and out of Guy. Guy moaned and gasped for breath. 

"Jesus, John." Guy whispered as his breath hitched when John grabbed his sweat covered hips and pushed in deep, hitting right into the spot. Guy arched his chubby back as John slammed in again. He breathed hard and fast as he thought he might come.

"I-I'm gonna come!" Guy screeched as he felt the white liquid squirt from his tip. John chuckled with joy and massaged Guy's ass cheeks, giving one more big thrust and rolled off of him and onto the bed and a little bit of Guy's mess.

"You like that, babe?" John whispered, out of breath. Guy let out a relieving breath and smiled.

"I sure did, Johnny."

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT SORRY FOR WRITING THIS TBH


End file.
